


i love it when you call me señorita

by fruitsofanarchy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, also lance has a twin sister and they're five, also yes hi I Am Alive, and lances parents are so cute, everybody is happy, i tried really hard with the cutesy names, lance is mexican, this is set in the 1830s, v v fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitsofanarchy/pseuds/fruitsofanarchy
Summary: Rosa and Mateo McClain share a peaceful early morning together.(this is a peace offering for me being going so long.i also posted this on amino, but that's a different story.)
Relationships: Lance's Father/Lance's Mother (Voltron), implied Klance - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	i love it when you call me señorita

The faded, wrinkled marriage certificate framed above their wedding bed was just barely readable. It had been there for years, the ink slowly drying as the sun from the window swirled onto it.

[i] Mateo Joaquín McClain and Carmen Rosita Vasquez we’re married this day on June 16th, 1825.

Parts of the paper were torn, the edges were ragged and stained with something. The certificate itself was also over 10 years old. They had been much younger back then, more bright eyed and innocent. The wedding itself had been a split second decision. It was an elopement, officiated by a tired old priest in a church that was as faded as he was.

The certificate had been with them through 5 children and 2 moves- one to a different country, and one across state lines. They had been married in Mexico, which is where they both grown up, but Mateo dreamed of finding gold in America someday. (Rosa had told him, fondly, that he was stupid for it.)

So, they had moved. They had 2 children at the time, Luis and Josefina. The two were young and excitable, and they didn’t want to stay in the carriage with their Mama. But, despite it, they made it to Texas. They stayed there through the birth of one more child, Marco, before moving to Nevada.

They now lived just past the border of California, in the desert, in a little house just perfect for them. The house then became home to a set of twins- Lance and Constanza. Mateo never did find any gold, but that didn’t matter. The farm he started gave them plenty of food, and they were able to make enough money to sustain themselves. They had access to water and cloth to make clothes. They were just fine where they were.

A breeze of wind blew the curtain beside their bed open, sunlight streaming into the room. “Rosa,” a man’s voice said, and she smiled. She didn’t respond, just shifted a little under the blankets and allowed herself a moment to press closer to him. “Mi alma,” he tried again.

It just made her smile more. “Yes, Mateo?” she asked softly. Her hand gently splayed across his chest, her wedding band glinting in the early morning light.

“I need to feed the goats. And the chickens.”

“Let Marco do it. He’s old enough now.”

“You know he’s scared of them, corazón.”

“He must get over his fear someday. Luis and Josefina will make sure he doesn’t get hurt. You worry far too much, you’ll be an old man before we’re even thirty,” she teased. She heard her husband scoff lightly and it made her giggle.

“You’re very beautiful, Rosa, you know that?”

“So you say,” she hummed, leaning up just a bit to press a kiss to his cheek. He looked at her so fondly that it made her chest feel full. “I love you.”

“I love you too, mi alma.” He lifted her hand, the one on his chest, and pressed a soft kiss to her wedding band. “More than anything.”

“Even more than the farm?” she asked.

(It was a tradition from when they were children. Mateo would boldly proclaim, in front of their friends, even, that he loved her. She would always ask him how much- if it was more than his home, the stars, the sun. He said yes every time.)

Mateo’s eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled. “I’d leave the farm behind and build us a home underwater if you asked me for it.”

She laughed, pressing another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Better not. Lance still can’t swim very well yet.”

“Ah, but he’s getting better every day. And forcing Luis to help teach the other children too.”

“Mhm, I know. I saw them one time. I think he just wants to show off to his other little friends. What is his name, Keith?”

“He’s a bold little boy.”

“Much like you, when you were that age,” she reminded him. Her fingers drifted up, scratching lightly through the morning stubble he acquired each day before he shaved. (Luis, Marco, and Lance would hang onto his legs each time he did, watching in wonder.)

“I like to think I was a bit more reserved.”

“No you weren’t! You were always getting into trouble. I had to save you countless times.”

“Mhm... Carmen Rosita McClain, my hero.”

She scoffed at that, although there was a slight flush to her skin at his words. “You know I don’t like being called that.”

“It’s your name, isn’t it?”

“It’s silly. I’ve always preferred just Rosa.”

“I know you have. I’ll always call you it until the day I die.”

“Don’t talk about such morbid things,” she said softly.

He grinned, a wickedly handsome thing, and slid his hand down to rest on her hip. “Oh, shall we talk about something else?”

She lightly hit his shoulder. “Behave, Mateo,” she scolded lightly, although she was still blushing. “The children are around.”

“I know, I know. We should get up.”

“Mhm..” After a moment, she sat up, the blanket pooling around her waist and the sunlight highlighting the few grey hairs she had. She looked ethereal, gorgeous.. the most stunning woman Mateo had ever seen.

“My wife,” he whispered, fingers falling away from her skin.

She turned to him with a soft, sweet smile before leaning down to kiss him one last time. “Come on,” she murmured. “I’ll make eggs for breakfast.”

Mateo had never felt luckier in his life.


End file.
